The Boys Have Some Fun
by Manley24
Summary: Simon meets Martin for the first time!


This Chapter, (and possibly story) has characters in the television show, 7th Heaven. David Gallagher plays Simon, and Tyler Hoechlin plays Martin have gays sex, you've been warned!

DISCLAIMER

I do not own these characters and am not benefiting financially from this story. This story is purely fictional anddoes not reflect on the sexuality or experiences of the subject characters or actors.

Simon smiled as he walked up towards the Camden house, hehadn't been home for months and this was his reprieve from college life. He was also anxious to meet the Camden's latest charity case, a high-schooler named Martin Brewer. Simon entered his house and took a deep breath, 'yep,' he thought, 'everything's the same.' Noticing that the house was empty, Simon walked into his old room and plopped himself down on the bed and stretched his long, lean frame, his white button-down coming untucked from his blue Dockers. His golden hair spread out on the pillow below him, and he kicked off his sneakers. Simon noticed that his was not the only bed in the room, but there was another bed across the floor that had a baseball comforter on it. 'Hmm,' he thought, 'that must be Martin's.' Simon walked over to the bed and picked up a pair of black boxer-briefs. He put them to his face and inhaled long and deep; they smelled like sweat and semen. Simon felt his 9.5" cock begin to inflate at the thought of Martin jacking off into the very pair of briefs Simon now held in his hands. Despite having gone out with and having fucked many girls, Simon had discovered in college that he had always been gay. As he felt his rod lengthen, he spied the object of his desire, a picture of Martin on his high school baseball card. He licked his lips as he eyed the dark hair, tanned skin, andmuscled frame of the younger man in the picture.

His cock now straining inside his jeans Simon took the card and briefs to his bed, pulled down his Dockers and slipped out of his constraining tightie-whities. His long, thick cock now at full mast, Simon began whacking off breathing in the scent of Martin's semen from the boxer-briefs and eyeing the sexy baseball card. He moaned as he imagined Martin sucking his engorged prick. Simon was so enthralledin his jerk-off session that he didn't notice Martin walk in the  
room.

Martin stopped and stared. He saw the hot blonde on the bed in front of him with his pants around his ankles. Martin registered that the man was holding Martin's own underwear to his face, and was fingering Martin's own high school baseball card, but his attention was mostly held by the beautiful piece of fuckmeat that the blonde pumped away at. Martin felt his own dick begin to stir in his khaki shorts. He cleared his throat; "So, you must be Simon."

Simon jumped at the voice, but when he looked up he grinned at the topless brunette above him. "And you must be Martin."

"I've heard a lot about you Simon," Martin said, still not letting his gaze lift from Simon's hard-on. Martin's cock was definitely awakening and was starting to stretch the limits of his jock-strap.

"Well I've heard next to nothing about you," Simon replied, his cock jumped at the sight of the shirtless jock before him, "but I like what I see." Simon gestured to the growing lump in Martin's shorts.

"Right back at you." Martin said licking his lips as he resisted the urge to pounce on the sexy blonde just three feet in front him. "I see you've already made yourself comfortable."

Simon laughed, "Well, if we're going to be sharing a room, we may as well get used to seeing each other naked." As if to illustrate his point, Simon stripped off his button down shirt revealing his slim, but toned torso.

"I want you so bad." Martin said huskily, as his urges took over. He sidled over to the bed and knelt down until he was at eye level with Simon's rigid cock.

"Alright Martin, let's see what you got," Simon goaded. Not one to turn down a challenge, Martin took Simon's length in his mouth and eagerly sucked on his new roommate's massive cock. Simon trembled and moaned as Martin traced the head of his pulsating dick-head with his tongue. Simon reached over to Martin, who continued to service his cock, and began groping him through his clothes. Martin began moaning into Simon's cock sending him closer to the edge. But Simon had learned control in his months at school; he could hold off an orgasm for some time.

Simon couldn't go without seeing Martin's glorious body any longer; he stripped Martin of his khakis and came face to face with his magnificent, tight ass. Simon began to massage and knead the taught muscles of Martin's ass. He reached around the front to get to the true object of this desire, only to be stymied by the jockstrap. Sensing Simon's frustration and needing his cock to be released from the almost painful confines of the jock, Martin slipped the strap down all the while continuing to bob up and down on Simon's straining cock. Martin grunted in annoyance as his jock-strap got caught on his engorged prick so Simon took over, freeing the jock-strap from the monstrous cock it hung from, he finally got a glimpse of the striking 8" and very thick cock, the veins running along its length pulsing with desire. Before, Simon could do a thing, Martin swung on top of Simon to be in the classic 69 position. Simon found the fat, purple dick-head leaking pre-cum, already pushing itself into Simon's pouting lips. Eagerly Simon dove onto the staff and sucked  
passionately on Martin's dick using all the skills he had learned in college to bring Martin to the brink and then refuse to release him. Both guys blew eachother's dicks for several minutes until Martin felt he couldn't last much  
longer.

"Ahhhhh! Simon! This is too much! I need to cum!" Martin cried, clenching his fists and ass, straining to hold his seed  
inside.

"Not yet." Simon said, himself straining to hold off orgasm. "We need to save that sweet, sweet cum for a little  
later."

Simon resumed rubbing Martin's ass. He pushed two fingers into Martin's hole and began finger-fucking his asshole. Martin tensed and moaned, being serviced on the cock and the ass was almost too much, but Simon's  
expert blow-job prevented him from coming to release. Feeling Martin's pain, Simon stopped his work and moved to Martin's head. He kissed him deeply and began stroking Martin's weeping, straining penis. When they broke the kiss,  
Simon whispered in his ear, "I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you until you scream, until you can't walk." He began kissing Martin's neck and sucking on his hard tits.

"Oh yes." Martin said, leaning back in ecstasy, "I've wanted you inside me ever since I heard the stories from Cecelia." Simon continued sucking on those firm pecs.

"You went out with Cecelia?" Simon said in between kisses.

"Yeah, she's the only girl I've ever fucked. I only went out with her to find out about you- what you're like in bed." Martin said as he ran his hands down Simon's hot body.

"So, what did she say?" Simon said in between licks moving up and down Martin's rock-hard pecs and abs.

"That you were the best fuck she'd ever had." Martin said groping Simon's cock and  
balls.

"Well, as far as women go, Cecelia was one of the best. But she's nothing compared to you." Simon said, staring into Martin's longing brown eyes.

"I was thinking the same thing." Martin replied, his voice cracking.

Simon moved behind Martin until his hard 7.5 inches rubbed inside his ass-crack "So you want me inside you?" He whispered into Martin's ear. Martin didn't say a word, and reluctantly moved out of Simon's grasp. Staring seductively at Simon, he grabbed a tub of Vaseline he kept on his night table took a sizable gob of it and slowly, passionately lathered it all over Simon's hard dick. Simon tensed immediately and shuddered,

"Let's not bring me to the edge too soon Martin," he said as Martin continued his slow, deliberate spreading of the Vaseline. "Should I take this as a yes?" Simon asked. In response Martin took another gob of Vaseline, turned around, spread his ass cheeks and coated his hole with the slippery goo. He looked over his shoulder and smiled seductively at Simon,

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" Simon grinned and kissed Martin passionately as their hands roamed over the other man's body. Martin bent down into the doggie position in preparation for Simon's entrance, but Simon stopped him. "No Martin. I want to see your face when I fuck you. I want to see that beautiful face screaming in ecstasy as I pound you." Martin happily flipped over propping himself up on the bed with his muscular arms as Simon, giving Martin one more kiss, positioned his monster cock at the puckered hole becoming to him. Simon guided his cock in with his hand and slowly entered the confines of Martin's virginal ass. Martin grunted in slight pain, 'so this is how Harr felt when I plowed into him,' he thought. Simon gave Martin a few moments to get used to the new sensation, and then began pumping away.

Martin moaned and jerked away at his own cock as Simon drove his schlong deep into Martin's fuck-hole. In their improvised missionary position, Martin could gaze at the long piece of meat that pumped in and out of his ass. He raised his gaze as his breathing became heavy and saw Simon staring passionately into his brown eyes. Simon looked so intense and he grunted every time his cock plunged into Martin's depths. As if there wasn't enough going on to drive Martin close to the edge, Simon would occasionally reach in and jerk Martin's engorged cock with his Vaseline covered hand.

Simon began to sweat as he plowed away at the hot jock below him with his beautiful cock. He had a perfect view of Martin's handsome face, Adonis body and perfect dick that Simon helped jack off in between thrusts. He knew that even he, with his great control couldn't last much longer.

Martin gazed down and saw the thick tool of Simon Camden stroking in and out of him. With every stroke Simon's big balls slapped against Martin's ass cheeks making a satisfying sound that only enhanced Martin's rapture. He was close, he wouldn't last much longer.

"Simon, I can't hold out much longer!" Martin cried,

"That's okay, I'm ready too!" Simon grunted in reply.

Martin trembled and screamed in bliss as he released his grip on his balls sending ropes of semen all over Simons's face and chest. True to his word Simon eagerly watched Martin's face contorted with happiness, and licked the cum off of his lips. Now it was his turn; Simon made a final great thrust and released his full load deep into Martin's waiting ass. Simon squirted six times into Martin each inducing great moans of pleasure from both guys.

When Simon was done they lay on the bed entwined, as their cocks deflated, cum leaking out of Martin's ass as Simon withdrew. Covered with sweat and semen, and gasping for breath Simon kissed Martin, who was just as sweaty and tired, long and deep. Martin leaned over to clean his cum off of Simon's face and chest sucking and licking the semen off of his roommate. As Simon collapsed on the bed, Martin drew the blonde's half-mast cock into his mouth to clean the cum off, inducing moans from Simon's throat.

Pulling off Simon's tool, Martin gazed at his exhausted friend, "Wow. That was awesome."

"Yeah, that was the hottest sex I've had in a while." Simon said, glancing up at the hot brunette. "We should definitely do that again."

Martin lay on the bed next to Simon and stroked the older boy's pecs, "Well, we'll have plenty of time on our hands while everyone else is out during the day."

"Sounds like a plan to me buddy." Simon said, as he rolled over to face Martin and tugged at Martin's spent cock.

"Hey, I've got a buddy I want you meet." Martin said, "he's got some experience in this kind of fun." Martin grinned.

"Bring him over any time," Simon said continuing to grope Martin's dick.

"Oh, and I spoke with Mary's old boyfriend Wilson the other day. You don't think he'd be into this sort of thing do you?" Martin asked, loving the attention his cock was getting.

"I dunno, I'm sure we could find out though." Simon said seductively as he kissed Martin deeply. "You  
have another round in you?" Simon asked.

"Only if it's my turn" Martin said with a grin.

"I'm ready and waiting." Simon said rolling over and shaking his ass. Martin smiled and reached for the Vaseline. .

In the apartment above the garage, Kevin Kinkirk lowered his binoculars and whacked  
away at his monstrous 9'' dick. The last time Lucy had gone out with the girls,  
he had gotten a nice show from Martin, but now Simon was in the mix, and it was  
too much. He moaned as he came all over the bedsheets. As he lay in his sweat  
and cum, he wondered to himself when he should go over and join in. . .


End file.
